The Daughter of the Dementors
by smarty1011
Summary: A young girl goes on a mission given to her by wild dementors to keep destiny on the right track. Read the tale hidden behind Harry Potter and find out what wasn't seen.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you guys like my story. It's kind of long. Please note that I haven't actually read the Harry Potter books but I have seen the movies. I'm just going to go off of those. My story starts in the third book with a newcomer._

Prologue

I am the daughter of the dementors. I have no emotions, yet I feel all pain. I am the humble servant to the prophecies that bind us all. I make sure these prophecies come true. I may see you, but you will not see me. Am I there now? You will never know.

I was raised by wild dementors. Who knows what happened to my biological parents. They are extremely respectful and strive for peace. Most people are only acquainted with corrupted dementors who are always high off of the souls of the living. Souls are like drugs to them.

I have been encased in the magical world since I was born and since then, I have been trained in the ways of the dementors. They taught me how to use magic without a wand. They taught me about respect and how to follow things as they must go. I have been taught how to put people in their places.

I know my mission. This will be my longest one yet. A sir Draco Malfoy is thinking about leaving the path he is meant to follow and I must go in and be sure he follows it. He has a big part in a prophecy that even the living beings have heard.

I am going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a new third-year. I'll have all the classes with Draco that he does not have with Harry Potter. That means I don't have potions or defense against the dark arts with him. I made sure of this much earlier.

I'm going to be given the dementor's blessing. I hope I don't fail.

_As you may have guessed, this is just the introduction to the situation. I'll get to the actual story in the next chapter. Please review and read on! I swear the story gets a lot better._


	2. The REAL chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Okay, I'll admit that the prologue wasn't exactly the greatest work of art in terms of writing, but the story __does__ get better. Honestly, it does. Well, here's the actual story from the beginning._

The train came to a screeching halt as it reached the stop for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was my stop, no matter how much I didn't want it to be.

I'm drowsy. I can't remember how I got here. Who am I? Oh, yes. My name is Fervet De Mont. I am the… the… What am I? I can't remember.

There's someone waiting at the stop. He's big. He must be a giant. Oh, my head.

I'm alone here. I'm walking toward the door of the train. Who on Earth is making me walk toward the front of the train? I know I'm not doing it. I'm standing on the station now.

He bellowed in a lumberjack's loud voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You're the new third year I suppose. We'll have someone to handle your bags for you. Follow me."

I followed wordlessly, still deep in my fog. He led me to a carriage that was hooked up to beautiful, dark creatures with black, menacing eyes, a beak that looked as if it were made from pure obsidian, and great, boundless wings.

The giant came over to the side of the carriage and belched out, "My name is Hagrid, by the way. I'm the games keeper. I'll be seeing you then. Good luck."

My bags were already on the back carriage. I sat down and the magnificent creatures began to pull the carriage to its final destination.

We came to the school. It was the first day for me, but the beginning of the third week for everyone else. It was late.

I was led into a large, open room full of students of all ages at four great tables. At the front of the room was a smaller table on a raised platform for the teachers. A few feet in front of that table was a stool with an odd looking hat sitting on it.

I walked across the completely quiet room. An old man took the hat and sat on the stool.

The old man announced, "Now the sorting hat will decide where our new friend will stay. Where ever she may go I expect all of you to welcome her in with open arms."

He placed the odd hat on my head and a whispering voice started screaming one word; slytherin.

The hat said, "I… I don't know. I want to say Slytherin but… whoever I am atop of doesn't feel… feel… human. This person feels cold and sad and… and… like a dementor! I'm on a dementor's head! I'm on a dementor's head! Help me! Save me! Get me down from here! Save me, please!"

Someone snatched the screaming hat off of my head and people started to whisper to each other.

I felt as if I were going to puke. No, I felt as if I were going to explode. No, it wasn't either of those, but something was coming, and it was coming fast.

Suddenly my whole body was lifted twenty feet into the air, and a dark, torn coat came out of my chest. It was a dementor.

I saw a short flash of images and came back half-awake on the floor. The dementor floated just above my face and it whispered, "Good luck." Then it flew off.

I heard screaming, glass shattering, and bursts of energy as the teachers desperately tried to get the dementor. I saw the old man and a dim green light right before I completely blacked out.

_Well, there you have it. That's the beginning of the story. You've met the main character and some, hopefully, familiar faces. I really hope you guys liked it. I would very much like some constructive criticism. I take it as a compliment. Please review!_


End file.
